


Three years in exile

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Bus Kids - Freeform, Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy fluffness, Gen, it's just fluff, nothing but fluff, post season 5 fluffy one-shot, pure fluff, unbetaed, yes I know we just finished season 4, yes I mean season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: After three years in space exile, the bus kids return home to earth.





	Three years in exile

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by going outside today with my daughter on a gorgeous day (and listening to the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtracks, which puts me in a good mood).

They walk down the footpath, each an ice cream cone in hand (Fitz’s three times as big as the girls’), the sun shining down on them.   
  
"Squeee," Daisy shrieks excitedly, jumping up and down. "There! Let’s go there!"  
  
"We came home from a three-year exile in space and you wanna go to a playground?" Fitz asks skeptically.   
  
"Your first order of business was to get ice cream!" Daisy counters, quickly shoving the rest of her cone in her mouth.   
  
"I heard nobody complain," Fitz replies, taking a long indulgent lick from his ice cream, while his free arm is draped around Jemma's waist.   
  
"Come on! When was the last time you've been on a swing?" Daisy pleads.   
  
"Never."  
  
"Yeah, right.” Daisy tilts her head to one side. “Come on! Simmons. Back me up here."  
  
Jemma purses her lips slightly. "We said everyone gets a wish. If that's Daisy's, who are we to argue, Fitz?"  
  
"I'm _not_ arguing. I just thought she could go for something more meaningful."  
  
"Like ice cream?" Jemma asks, grinning teasingly.  
  
"Mock all you want. I stand by my decision."  
  
Daisy gestures at them with both hands. "Maybe that's exactly it, guys. Maybe it's not the _big_ things we longed for most but the small carefree things we haven't done in years. Or decades!"  
  
Fitz shrugs. "Alright. Playground it is."  
  
He sits on one swing, still working on his icecream, while Jemma and Daisy have taken over the remaining two swings, both swinging as high as they can, smiling widely, and screaming in joy.

Fitz laughs quietly, delighted by their carefreeness. "Alright. I'll admit. This is great."  
  
"You're barely swinging!" Jemma calls out to him as she swooshes by him.  
  
"Can't risk losing my ice cream over this. Plus, it's fun watching you!"  
  
"So. Simmons,” Daisy yells over the sound of some golden-oldies music drifting over from the picnic area. “What's the thing you've been waiting for for the past three years?"  
  
"Well. Quite frankly that'll require some private time with Fitz and at least nine months or longer depending on fertility and the right timing and all that."  
  
Fitz coughs loudly as some of his ice cream goes down the wrong pipe.

"You alright there?" Daisy asks, grinning down on him from where she’s still swinging back and forth, higher and higher.  
  
Fitz clears his throat. "Yes. Yes. Just wasn't expecting our family planning plans to come up in public like that."  
  
"Fair enough. So. No offense, Simmons, I can't wait for you two to fornicate and make genius babies and get my chance to become the world's best godmother, but just for today, how 'bout something with participation options for me?"  
  
"Alright," Jemma exclaims, jumping off the swing and pulling Fitz off his seat, who barely manages not to drop the rest of his ice cream. "Come with me."  
  
Daisy laughs out loud before jumping off the swing herself. "Jemma Anne Simmons. There's no stopping her."  
  
Jemma drags them down the footpath to the beach, a smile plastered to her face. She stop and let's go of Fitz's hand, grabbing for the hem of her shirt instead and pulling it over her head before undoing the button of her trousers.   
  
Daisy’s eyes widen in surprise. "Skinny-dipping? Simmons, just FYI: it's the middle of the day!"  
  
"Oh please.” Jemma scoffs. “I'm not getting naked in public during bright daylight. But bra and panties seem perfectly acceptable in lieu of swimwear."  
  
Daisy shrugs, pulling her tank top over hear head and taking off her shorts. "Well. Alright. A wish is a wish. Who am I to argue with the boss."  
  
Fitz squints, skeptically eyeing the ocean. "Bet the water is freezing."  
  
Jemma rolls her eyes. "Ugh, Fitz!"

She grabs Daisy’s hand and pulls her towards the water.

Daisy turns her head back, calling over her shoulder. "Last one in the water has to become the father of Simmons' babies!"  
  
Fitz laughs.

"I can live with that!" he calls after the two women running into the waves, squealing in delight.

He smiles as he takes off his shirt, shoes, and trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this amazing artwork by [@eclecticmuses](http://eclecticmuses.tumblr.com), which she did for me on commission based on this fic. You should all check out [her art](http://eclecticmuses.deviantart.com)! and [her writing too!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticMuse/works)
> 
>  


End file.
